


Adelanto capítulo 20 - Si Glee no fuera Glee

by dahl_nemesis



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahl_nemesis/pseuds/dahl_nemesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>El drabble que vas a leer es el inicio del capítulo 20 de Si Glee no fuera Glee. Espero que os resulte interesante :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Adelanto capítulo 20 - Si Glee no fuera Glee

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Si Glee no fuera Glee](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9999) by dahl_nemesis. 



> El drabble que vas a leer es el inicio del capítulo 20 de Si Glee no fuera Glee. Espero que os resulte interesante :)

 

Santana miró extrañada la tarjeta de invitación amarilla que encontró en el bolsillo trasero de su mochila, con un gato sonriente sosteniendo varios globos de colores.

\- ¡Qué coño! – dijo en voz alta, a pesar de que estaba sola en su habitación.

Abrió la invitación con una ceja levantada y no cupo en su asombro mientras leía lo que había escrito en el interior:

 

_**Brittany S. Pierce y Lord Tubbington se complacen en invitarle a su merienda de gala el viernes por la tarde.** _

_**Habrá café descafeinado, batido de plátano y muffins de chocolate.** _

_**¡Y galletas de Scooby Doo!** _

 

Quinn dejó la tarjeta de Brittany sobre su escritorio  y suspiró con frustración. Temía las ocurriencias de Brittany y, últimamente, las fiestas y reuniones a las que le invitaban sus amigas acababan especialmente mal.

Brittany, sin embargo, estaba encantada con las invitaciones que había hecho para reunir a las chicas en su casa. Le gustaba que la gente fuese feliz y ninguna de sus amigas lo era realmente. Los problemas amorosos y las inseguridades las estaban haciendo sufrir y Brittany no pensaba permitirlo.

\- ¿Verdad, Lord Tubbington? – dijo con felicidad abrazando a su gato – Vamos a solucionarlo todo.

Su móvil comenzó a vibrar, era un mensaje de Rachel.

“ _Estaré encantada de ir a tu fiesta :) Rach_ ”


End file.
